Turn The Tide
by Lover-of-all-Pairings
Summary: Megatron has a new idea on how to destroy the Dinobots, by creating a creature similar to them. A Predacon. The first of it's kind, this beast was created by the sparks of the best warriors Megatron has, and this beast will crush the Dinobots... Well, that was the plan, but this magnificent beast's mind is curious, and he wants to learn more than fight.
1. Prologue

**Turn The Tide**

 **Chapter Title:** Prologue  
 **Author:** Lover-of-all-Pairings **  
Pairings:** None as of Yet. **  
Rating:** G **  
Warnings:** None... Would mentioning Sparks be one, because there's that in there if you would like to know :D **  
A/N:** Okay, so I was thinking about this for awhile now, and I think the Decepticons should have done this too. So... What would happen if the Decepticon made their own Dinobot (Though it will be called a Predacon), wouldn't that make for sense. Anyways, I decided to make this story and get it going before it leaves my mind forever, also I do love the Dinobots and the Autobots, But I think the Decepticons deserve a bit of an advantage as well.

Now, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Starscream shifted back and forth where he stood, his "Oh Magnificent" leader told him and all the other high ranked mechs to meet him in the medbay. Why, he didn't know, but the grey mech was late and he was getting impatient, he had better things to do. Not soon after these thoughts, the large mech entered the medbay, everyone's optics moving towards him.

Megatron nodded to see everyone here and moved over to Hook, having a quiet conversation before turning to the rest of the Decepticons. "I have come to a conclusion on how to defect those stupid Dinobots of Primes." Cheers rang out through the medbay, which caused Megatron to smile. "The only way to defeat them is to fight them back with something more like them." Everyone looked on with confusion.

"And how do we do that, _oh mighty one_." Sarcasm dripping through Starscream's voice.

"Oh, with this." Megatron moved aside and Hook brought out a rolling berth to the front, none of the Decepticons could see what was on it as a white sheet covered the body underneath. A nod from Megatron signalled Hook to pull the cover off.

Everyone gasped, even Starscream, as what lay under the covers was a giant create that looked similar to the Dinobots, its' colours silver and black with a orange streak traveling from it's face all the way to the tip of it's tail and the thin metal of the wings were also orange. It's body thin though masculine looking, sharp talons from the feet and even the tip of it's wings shine in the dull light.

"Megatron, are you insane! It's a Dinobot, what were you thinking!" Starscream screeched in panic, moving away from the table.

"Starscream, it is not a Dinobot, but a Predacon. Something we can use against the Dinobots, and it will be magnificent." Megatron moved over to the create stroking it's head with pride. "This will be the first of it's kind, but will not be the last. We will create more when we gather more materials, which we can now as this beast will help us destroy those Dinobots.

Starscream looked at the... Predacon with nervousness, not sure if he should get closer or not. "And how do you know it will be loyal?"

This is when the grey mechs' smile widen, "Now that is why I called you all down here, the beast may have a body, but it doesn't have a spark. So I decided on how to make the beast more loyal then even the Dinobots are to the Autobots."

"How is that?" Starscream asked.

"By donating a part of each of our sparks to make a whole for this beast."

"What!" Everyone seemed to scream, shocked at what their leader asked of them.

"This beast will be loyal to us because it will be made completely from our sparks, I picked you all for a reason and this beast will be the best warrior I have ever created." Megatron laughed and turned to Hook. "Hook, you will take a piece of everyone's spark in this room for the Predicon. Including mine." Hook nodded and left to gather the equipment.

Megatron walked back over the creature, "Soon, you will be alive and one of the best fighters in the field, you will even destroy the Dinobots until their are none left." With that, he walked away and heaved himself onto a berth ready to be the first to donate his spark, this creature was going to be his true follower, and a Deception as spark. He would do anything to have it come alive.

* * *

 **A/N:** There you go, I know it's short, but the other chapter will be longer, this I kind of whipped up in like two seconds and posted (I mean I just wrote it like an hour ago). Though, I just couldn't wait to get the idea out, lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


	2. It's a Predacon!

**Turn The Tide**

 **Chapter Title:** It's a Predacon!  
 **Author:** Lover-of-all-Pairings **  
Pairings:** None as of Yet. **  
Rating:** T **  
Warnings:** Violence **  
A/N:** Okay, here is the next chapter, it is longer then the first and most of the chapters would be around this long or longer (Hopefully). I do thank those who read my last chapter and favoured or followed. It is nice to know that you guys enjoyed it. Now, on to this chapter.

Enjoy reading!

* * *

The sound of alarms rang throughout the orange base, the bots that occupies it were quickly running to their destinations. Optimus stood outside with the Autobots that were joining him in the battle, the Decepticons decided to hit another power plant, they were not so secretive about this one as they are with the others, either they grew stupid or they have something to hide.

Once, everyone was assembled, Optimus lead the group of Autobots to where the Decepticons were thieving energon. He brought along the Dinobot's for safety as he worried something bad was going to happen, he had a feeling.

As the Autobots reached the power plant, the Decepticons already had a huge stack of energon cube, the rich pink liquid glowing even though it was daylight. When Megatron caught sight of Optimus, he grinned, ordering his Decepticons to get ready for battle.

Optimus now really knew something was wrong, Megatron would never be so bold as to steal from a power plant so closer to the Autobot base... And be so smug about it either. Optimus glared at the silver mech while he ordered the Autobots gathered to be ready, he really didn't like the look of this.

"Why, Prime. How nice of you to join us, though it would be your demise for doing so." The grey mech grinned while he charged his cannon.

"It is you, who is a fool. Attacking a power plant so close to us, either you're brave or stupid."

"That's where you are wrong, you see Prime, I didn't just come with Decepticons."

The Autobots were confused by these words, the humans of this planet would not have joined the Decepticons, and their was no neutrals on this planet as far as any Autobot knew. If there was another team of Cybertronian that arrived, it was unknown to the Autobots.

"Me don't care, me Grimlock fight Decepticons now!" The leader of the Dinobots roared, ready to charge.

"If you want a fight, why not fight me." Growled an unfamiliar male-like voice, it's tone deep, but soothing. Soon, a figure crashed into Grimlock, crushing him against a rock wall, it's sharp talons ripping at anything it could get. Though soon it released it's prey and flew over to Megatron, landing with a loud thump, it flapped it's wings before settling them by his side.

"I-It's a Dinobot, Optimus!" Called one of the Autobots in shock.

Megatron growled,"It is not a Dinobot, but a Predacon!" The grey mech then stroked the beast head. "He is a magnificent beast, I believe humans call these dragons."

Optimus didn't know where Megatron got the resources to create this Predacon, but that was the least of his worries. If Megatron succeed in creating this creature, what would stop him from building more. It took a lot of work to create the Dinobots, he even had to use the Matrix's power to keep their spark stable.

"Now, Prime. It's time to say goodbye to your Dinobots!" Megatron yelled with a laugh, then he turned and ordered his Decepticons to destroy the Autobots and his beast to kill the Dinobots.

Optimus sighed and he too ordered the Autobots and Dinobots to stop the Decepticons. Optimus went after Megatron, as always, while the other Autobots went after the Decepticons. The Predacon no where to be seen, but the Dinobots seem to know.

"Me Grimlock stronger, me go after Predacon!" With those words, the Dinobot leader stomped over to where he could sense the Predacon, the other Dinobots staying back, and helping the Autobots while still staying close to Grimlock.

"Hello, Grimlock. Come to play, maybe lose a little." A smirk was heard clear in the voice, and soon the one who owned the voice appeared.

"Me Grimlock will crush you!" The Dinobot roared, charging up to the Predacon in his beast form.

The Predacon roared, and also charged at the Dinobot. They both crashed into each other, ripping and clawing at the other's armor, the dragon finally got a grip on the Dinobots neck, biting hard which caused Dinobot to cry out in pain and anger. Grimlock then bit into the dragon's wing once it got into range, tearing and pulling at it. The dragon lost it's grip and flew up above the Dinobot.

The flapping from the ripped wing was weak and the Predacon had trouble keeping itself in the air, the pain was evident on his face. The dragon finally landed, not being able to keep itself airborne from the damage wing.

Grimlock shook his shoulders, ignoring the stinging pain that brought. The Dinobot leader set his optics on the black dragon in front of him and roared, he soon started charging towards the Predacon, transforming at the last minute and bringing down his sword onto the dragon.

The sword sliced the side of the Predacon, the dragon screeched in pain. Growling, he grabbed Grimlock's sword with his jaws, crushing and bending the metal. Now with the sword held tight and Grimlock trying to pry it free, the dragon used the distraction to slice the Dinobots side with the sharp blades on his tail.

The battle between the beasts was interrupted by Megatron's cry for retreat, the dragon hissed before releasing the sword and flying off. Leaving the Dinobot behind with a roar, the flying looked rough and unsteady, but that didn't stop the dragon from keeping up with the other Decepticons.

"Somethings seems off, Prime. What could those 'Cons be up to!" Shouted one of the Autobots, in which some of the others agreed to the statement.

Optimus sighed, unsure himself of what the Decepticons are up to, the battle was short and the Decepticons didn't fight as hard. They were up to something, but what? That is the question.

"Let us leave, we will find out what Megatron is planning." Optimus paused, and then turned towards his followers. "After we are healed, the battle may have seemed fake, but there are still wounds that need to heal."

Everyone nodded and they all made their way back to base, they are did wonder what the Decepticons true intentions were for that battle. It couldn't have been just to show of their new toy, but knowing them, that could have been what it was all about.

* * *

Megatron growled, as he paced the bridge of his ship. His frustration evident, once he knew he was calm enough, he turned to Soundwave. "What happened?" He growled, stomping into the dark blue mech's personal space, on which Soundwave never flinched.

"M-Megatron, sir. His vitals were unstable, his spark couldn't handle the battle." Hook said from behind the silver warlord.

Megatron's red optics brighten as he spun around to face the Decepticon medic, "Is that so? Then why?" Megatron strode closer to Hook, his stops echoing around the room, which caused Hook to hunch over himself as his leader got closer.

"T-The Dinobot's must h-have been stabilised by the m-matrix when their s-sparks were made." The medic's voice stumbled through his sentence the more the Decepticn leader got closer, while explaining the situation, Megatron's frustration came back full force.

"Then find a way to stabilise his spark and stop making up excuses!" Megatron yelled, getting in Hooks face as the green and purple mech stumbled away to start working on trying to fix the problem with the Predicon.

"Soundwave, I am surrounded by foals. I think I am starting to get too old because I really don't have the time or patience for this." The silver mech sighed as he walked out of the room to his quarters for the rest of the day. The only good thing that came of this was the energon that they gathered, but their new recruit seems to be failing to do his part.

* * *

 **A/N:** And Done! The story will start to make more sense as it goes, and the resons for why things are happening will start to fall into place, but I'm sure some of you will figure it out! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
